The Tale of Sun and Moon: The Moon Embraces The Sun
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Once in a blue moon, di sebuah Kerajaan Tata Surya, hiduplah seorang pangeran matahari yang memerintah kerajaan dengan kejayaan dan kebahagiaan. Namun, hidup sang pangeran tidaklah selalu bahagia, walaupun takdirnya bersama sang putri rembulan diikat oleh benang merah selamanya. Sebuah kutukan dan sebuah siklus tak lazim mematahkan ikatan cinta mereka dalam semalam.


*****_The Tale of Sun and Moon: The Moon Embraces The Sun_*****

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

 **::Cover image don't belong to me::**

 **Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, misstype...for this story**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Special for Kurosaki Ichigo's birthday! Happy birthday to our hero!_

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kerajaan besar yang dinamakan Kerajaan Tata Surya, hiduplah seorang pangeran bijak yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa, secerah dan sepanas matahari di siang terik, bernama Ichigo _The Sun_. Seorang pangeran yang diramalkan akan membawa kejayaan ke seluruh negeri, memberikan harapan bagi para bangsanya yang akhirnya bisa hidup bahagia juga sejahtera.

Ichigo menemukan dambaan hatinya, tergila-gila akan kecantikan dan kemurnian luar biasa seorang puteri dari gelapnya malam, bernama Rukia _The Moon_. Sang pangeran mendapatkan sang pujaan hati, yang akhirnya saling mencintai tanpa syarat. Mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia, namun tidak untuk selamanya.

Sebuah malapetaka terjadi di Kerajaan Tata Surya. Sebuah kutukan yang diterima Ichigo, mengharuskannya hidup dalam kegelapaan, terus menerus berulang dalam sebuah siklus 2,7 tahun sekali—di setiap bulan purnama tambahan melewati fase ke tiga belas. Disebut sebagai _Blue Moon_ , sang bulan putih ke tiga belas, di mana kekuatan Rukia mencapai puncaknya. Dampak tersebut memberikan efek negatif pada kekasih hatinya, menghancurkan ikatan mereka dalam semalam.

Kisah yang selamanya tidak akan berakhir bahagia. Di mana matahari bertemu bulan, mengejar bulan dengan segenap kekuatannya. Bulan menjaga dan melindungi matahari, walaupun sinar sang matahari melukai tubuhnya hingga mengancam jiwanya. Dua insan yang tidak bisa bersatu, melawan takdir yang sudah ditentukan dalam jalan cerita kehidupan mereka.

Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin selama keajaiban bisa terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _And the story begin… Once in a blue moon…_

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia memerhatikan Ichigo seksama, ketika sang pangeran sedang memerintahkan jendral terpecayanya untuk meningkatkan penjagaan selama malam berlangsung. Satu dari sekian banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan Ichigo, dari keahlian militer hingga penyusunan dokumen anggaran kerajaan untuk memperbaiki bendungan di perbatasan pantai Utara. Siang dan malam adalah tantangan bagi sang pangeran, menyita waktunya dari perhatian sang putri yang kini memandangnya teduh.

Ichigo menyadari Rukia yang mengintip dari balik pintu, bagaikan bulan yang hanya muncul setengah dari balik langit malam. Pria itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Rukia yang tak bergerak. Ingin merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dalam dekapan dan menjaganya agar tetap berada di sampingnya. Memberikan cintanya yang sehangat mentari.

Rukia tersentak saat tangan Ichigo menariknya mendekat dan hampir membuat gadis itu tersandung gaun panjangnya. Sang pangeran terkekeh geli, begitu melihat kepanikan terukir di wajah Rukia.

"Tidak baik mengintip saat aku sedang bekerja," ucap Ichigo lembut di telinga Rukia, menggelitik.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan dirimu," balas Rukia, berusaha lepas dari pelukan erat Ichigo. Tangannya terkepal erat di atas jubah panjang sang pangeran, berbahan beludru tebal yang berwarna keemasan layaknya matahari. "Lepaskan tanganmu! Ba-bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihat?"

Ichigo tertawa, sebelum mengecup pipi Rukia yang berubah memerah dalam sekejap. Cintanya begitu besar, bahkan hampir bisa membunuhnya dalam kebahagiaan. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Rukia seorang—satu-satunya belahan jiwanya.

"Biarkan saja mereka melihat. Kau adalah istriku, jadi aku bebas melakukan apa pun padamu."

"Tidak di saat kau sedang bertugas," celetuk Rukia, berhasil menyingkirkan satu lengan Ichigo yang berniat untuk menahan wajahnya. "Kau adalah pemimpin negara, tidak baik untuk membuang-buang waktumu."

"Aku sedang tidak bermain-main, Rukia." Alis Ichigo bertaut tajam, mulai terusik. "Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Karena itu, aku tidak ingin kau menghilang lagi dari sisiku. Aku membencinya, ketika segalanya … berubah gelap—aku tidak bisa mengingat lagi masa-masa seperti ini bersama denganmu…"

Rukia tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun, selain merasakan degup jantung Ichigo berdentum keras. Kehidupannya berdetak hidup dan ini adalah yang dilindungi gadis itu mati-matian.

Menyita seluruh kekuatannya di saat bulan ke tiga belas menunjukkan cahayanya, di mana kutukan Ichigo berlangsung dalam semalam. Memberikan efek berkelanjutan yang memisahkan mereka dengan tembok penghalang. Mengulang segalanya kembali, termasuk ingatan dan momen-momen bahagia.

Hati Rukia hancur setiap kali _blue moon_ yang memberikannya kekuatan muncul di langit malam. Melihat Ichigo yang tidak ingin tertidur, berusaha sekuat yang dia bisa agar tetap terjaga dan melihat Rukia tetap berada di sampingnya. Berharap saat pagi menjelang, istrinya akan selalu diingatnya dalam ingatan.

Perbuatan yang sia-sia dilakukan, karena Ichigo akan tetap melakukannya—menghapus memori yang ditempati istri tercintanya, namun meninggalkan memori lainnya agar tetap teringat. Melihat Rukia sebagai seorang gadis asing yang tertidur di kamarnya. Dan pada detik itu degup jantungnya berdetak kembali, seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Ichigo jatuh cinta—lagi—pada kecantikan dan kelembutan Rukia. Mengejar gadis itu kemana pun dia pergi dan bersikeras untuk menjadikannya sebagai istri sahnya. Dan Rukia harus berulang kali mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah terikat oleh benang takdir sebagai pasangan suami istri, hingga rasa lelahnya tidak terhitung lagi banyaknya.

Kata yang sama, kalimat yang sama, dan perasaan yang sama setiap kali melihat semangat terpancar di kedua mata Ichigo. Harapan bagi sang matahari, namun keputusasaan bagi sang bulan. Rukia merasakan derita yang diterima tubuhnya menjadi beban bertumpuk dan meremukkan tulangnya. Kesedihan yang disembunyikan dari kebahagiaan Ichigo, demi kekuatan sang pangeran yang tidak akan pudar bagi negeri yang membutuhkan pertolongannya.

Semangat yang membara adalah perlambang Ichigo. Sumber dari segalanya yang dibutuhkan kerajaan, sumber dari segala kehidupan.

Tangan Ichigo meraup wajah Rukia yang tertunduk dalam lamunan, memperlihatkan mata kosong Rukia yang meredup gelap. "Lagi, kau menunjukkan wajah itu padaku," ucap Ichigo, merasakan kebingungan dalam benaknya. "Apa yang kaupikirkan, Rukia?"

Rukia mendesah, menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Namun, Ichigo bersikeras untuk tetap mencarinya, letak kesalahan yang sudah dilakukannya kepada Rukia.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kauinginkan dariku? Apa pun itu, aku akan menyanggupinya," bisik Ichigo, memeluk Rukia seerat mungkin. "Jangan biarkan kau menanggung bebannya seorang diri! Bagi rasa sakit itu denganku."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ichigo." Rukia berkata, berusaha tersenyum semampunya. "Asalkan kau tetap berada di sampingku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kehangatanmu membuatku tetap hidup, begitu pula negeri ini. Karena kau adalah sumber kekuatan bagi segalanya, pangeran. Cahayamu memberi kehidupan."

Ichigo mendesah, menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dia mengingat suatu yang salah, yang seharusnya disingkirkan dan dihiraukan sejauh mungkin. Apa daya sekuat dia melupakannya, maka sekuat itu pula kutukan itu mengikat.

"Berapa lama lagi?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengerti maksudnya, hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Ichigo, mendengarkan jantungnya berdetak. "Kurang dari seminggu. Aku bisa merasakannya, kekuatanku mulai berangsur pulih. _Blue moon_ akan datang mendekat."

"Apa pun yang terjadi aku hanya ingin kautahu, bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Setiap kali aku melupakanmu, maka perasaan itu tidak akan pernah menghilang. Aku akan mencintaimu lagi dan lagi, hingga tiba saatnya aku menemukan cara melepaskan kutukan ini."

Penjelasan Ichigo menyayat hati Rukia, seakan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. Dia tidak ingin menjauh dan melakukannya berulang kali. Berusaha meyakinkan Ichigo bahwa mereka memang pernah bersatu dan saling mencintai.

Rukia menjauh, melepaskan Ichigo darinya. Wajahnya tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan raut muka yang kacau. Air mata tergenang di pelupuk matanya, sebentar lagi akan jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya.

Punggungnya memunggungi Ichigo, seraya dia berjalan menjauh. Ichigo berusaha menahannya, namun sinar redup yang mengelilingi tubuh Rukia membuatnya menahan diri. Sang bulan sedang bersedih dan kekuatannya keluar untuk melindungi tubuh ringkihnya. Kekuatan yang sekarang mulai bertambah kuat mendekati hari-hari terakhirnya, di mana momen terakhir yang akan dialaminya bersama Ichigo. Ichigo yang lama akan tertidur dan dirinya yang baru akan menyambut Rukia dengan perasaan yang baru. Tidak lagi sama, membuat Rukia muak dengan fase berulang ini.

Seandainya saja dia bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya. Cinta tidak bisa diulang berkali-kali, karena dengan begitu tidak akan bisa tumbuh membesar. Beban berat menahan langkahnya di tempat dan waktu seakan berputar kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sang bulan yang merengkuh matahari, berharap kesempurnaan selalu menyertai dirinya_

 _Sang mentari selalu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang baru, menjadi lebih baik dan merasa bahagia_

 _Sang bulan ikut tersenyum, namun perasaannya terasa diombang-ambingkan dan berujung pada kegelapan pekat_

 _Sang mentari membawa kebahagiaan_

 _Sang bulan membawa kesenduan dan kesunyian, tapi kedua tangannya selalu merengkuh sang mentari, menjaganya tetap hidup_

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia terkesiap begitu terbangun dalam posisi terlentang di atas kasurnya. Dia masih mengingatnya jelas di mana sebelumnya tertidur telungkup, memegang liontin bulannya dalam genggaman ketika akhirnya rasa kantuk mengambil seluruh kesadarannnya. Tangannya mencari-cari ke sekitar, tidak menemukan liontin berharganya—pemberian Ichigo yang selalu dijaganya sepenuh hati.

Kerutan terbentuk di tengah dahinya.

"Kau terbangun."

Ichigo berdiri di hadapan Rukia, bersandar pada daun pintu. Posisi tubuhnya tegap dan terlalu kaku. Seperti patung batu tanpa ekspresi.

"Ichigo…" Rukia bergumam, mengambil posisi duduk sambil merapikan rambutnya yang kusut. Matanya masih mencari-cari jejak liontinnya yang menghilang misterius.

"Kau mencari ini?" tanya Ichigo, menggenggam kalung Rukia dalam genggamannya. Bandulnya tergantung di udara, sebuah kristal berbentuk bulan purnama yang sekarang bersinar terang. Cahayanya berwarna putih murni.

Rukia mengangguk, merasakan kelegaan melonggar di tengah dadanya. "Itu ada padamu," ucapnya, sembari mengerjap bingung. "Tunggu—kau yang melakukannya? Kau yang memindahkanku?"

Ichigo masih terdiam, mulai menarik napas dalam. Setidaknya dia masih terlihat hidup. Kakinya berjalan teredam di atas karpet tebal, mendekati Rukia dan duduk di sampingnya.

Rukia bisa merasakan panas tubuh suaminya, merengkuhnya sehangat matahari di pagi hari. Begitu lembut.

"Kau tertidur dalam posisi yang riskan. Kau bisa terjatuh, Rukia." Tangannya terulur dan membelai rambut hitam gadis itu. Rukia terkesiap, merasakan tubuhnya bergetar ringan.

"Ichigo…"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Bulannya akan datang sebentar lagi," ucapnya mengerutkan alis. "Dan aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi, Rukia. Semuanya kembali berulang."

"Aku yang akan mencarimu." Entah sudah berapa kali Rukia mengulang kalimat itu. Lidahnya seakan sudah mengingat jelas caranya berucap.

Wajah Ichigo berubah semakin termenung, meninggalkan sinar dan semangatnya. Seiring _blue moon_ datang dan mengambil dirinya dari Rukia.

' _Semuanya akan kembali ke awal_ ,' pikir Rukia. ' _Menyiksa kami tiada akhir._ '

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, selama kau tersakiti karenaku," ungkap Ichigo, menarik sebelah tangan Rukia dan menautkan jari-jari mereka. "Aku merasa tidak berdaya, tidak berguna sama sekali. Masih pantaskah aku memimpin negeri ini selama aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu?"

"Aku yakin pasti ada jalannya." Rukia berkata, merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. "Sampai saat itu tiba, aku yang akan melindungimu. Menjagamu tetap aman dan mengulang kembali apa yang pernah kita lalui. Walaupun tidak terasa sama, tapi kau akan merasakannya kembali cepat atau lambat. Perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah."

Ichigo hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengangkat liontin Rukia hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. Cahayanya begitu terang dan indah, sumber kekuatan Rukia yang terpancar cantik seperti sang putri bulan itu sendiri.

Tidak ada rasa lelah dalam pengejaran yang selalu dilakukannya. Ichigo akan mengulang semuanya kembali dan akhirnya mendapatkan sang rembulan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa lelah?" Ichigo bertanya, mengalungkan kembali liontin itu ke leher Rukia. "Menghadapi diriku yang sama sekali tidak mengingatmu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku muak, begitu lemahnya diriku."

Kedua tangan Rukia menangkup wajah Ichigo, memberikan rasa sejuk di atas kulit yang panas membara. "Ini adalah takdir yang harus kita jalani. Apa pun konsekuensinya, aku akan menghadapinya sekuat tenagaku. Mencarimu lagi dan lagi, hingga tangan dan kakiku terasa kebas, tidak bisa digerakkan, aku akan menyeret seluruh tubuhku."

"Terlalu berlebihan untuk kubayangkan." Ichigo terkekeh.

"Aku serius. Kau tidak mau menerima pengorbanan yang kuberikan kepadamu? Hingga maut memisahkan kita, kau ingat?" ucap Rukia menuntut, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hingga maut memisahkan," ulang Ichigo, menarik Rukia dalam pelukannya, sebelum menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua di atas kasur.

Rukia membelalakkan matanya, terkejut begitu kepalanya membentur lembut bantal. Wajah Ichigo berada tepat di hadapannya, begitu dekat hingga napasnya terasa membelai wajah Rukia.

"Ichigo!"

"Aku ingin memandangmu—menghabiskan sisa waktuku untuk mengingat setiap inci dari wajahmu," gumam Ichigo, mulutnya berkedut getir. "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan wajahmu ini, Rukia? Segalanya yang ada padamu adalah sempurna. Aku sungguh pria bodoh yang bisa melupakannya hanya dalam waktu semalam."

Candaan sarkastik Ichigo membuat Rukia termenung. Sang rembulan membelai wajah suaminya, memandanginya teduh. "Ini semua karena kutukan yang mengikat dirimu, bukan kesalahan yang kauperbuat. Dan aku yakin waktunya untuk kita bersama akan datang di kemudian hari. Ketika matahari dan bulan tidak lagi berlawanan arah."

"Kapan hal itu akan terjadi? Ketika maut dan malapetaka datang menimpa kerajaan?" tanya Ichigo, menahan kegeraman karena rasa tidak berdayanya. "Semuanya akan hancur bila bulan dan matahari berada di langit yang sama, pada waktu yang sama."

"Itu hanya spekulasi para ahli astronomi. Kau memercayai mereka?"

Ichigo menundukkan wajahnya, bersandar pada bahu Rukia. Napasnya terlepas dalam helaan dalam, kelelahan yang bertumpuk terlalu lama.

"Bahkan aku tidak bisa memakai kekuatanku untuk menyetarakan alam."

"Kau tidak memiliki kuasa untuk itu, walaupun kekuatanmu berasal dari matahari itu sendiri," jelas Rukia, membelai rambut Ichigo yang terasa lembut di sela-sela jemarinya. "Alam ini milik yang berkuasa Di Atas sana. Kekuatanku dan kekuatanmu adalah pemberian—anugrah yang diturunkan untuk menyeimbangkan dunia. Dan begitu pula dengan kerajaan ini yang berada di bawah pemerintahanmu, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa menuntun para rakyat yang kesulitan untuk menemukan kesejahteraan. Kekuatanmu adalah untuk menuntun para manusia yang kelelahan juga kehilangan semangat, sedangkan milikku adalah untuk membantumu tetap hidup."

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Rukia." Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dan mengecup kening Rukia lembut. "Aku hanya berharap semua ini adalah mimpi buruk. Tidak pantaskah aku bersanding bersamamu, hingga akhir hayat memisahkan kita?"

"Ichigo…" Rukia hanya bisa bergumam dan memeluk tubuh pria itu untuk menenangkan emosinya.

Dua insan yang jatuh bersama dalam keputusasaan dalam semalam. Namun sang rembulan tidak akan menyeret sang mentari terlalu jauh. Karena keesokan harinya adalah semangat yang baru bagi sang mentari. Pangeran akan menemukan cahayanya, yang tetap menerangi jalannya dalam pemerintahan.

Rukia menganggap semua itu seperti kelebihan yang hanya dimiliki Ichigo seorang. Sedangkan kekuatannya sendiri bertumbuh dalam kegelapan malam, penuh teror dan ketakutan dari bayang-bayang.

Perhatian Rukia terengut oleh belaian Ichigo yang menyentuh tenguknya, sebelum bibir itu menguasai bibir mungil Rukia. Bersatu dalam tarian lembut namun menuntut. Rukia tidak bisa mengimbangi, di saat suaminya menginginkan dirinya mengikuti alur cintanya yang memabukkan. Terlalu berlebihan hingga membuat kepala sang putri rembulan terasa ringan dan melayang—tidak bisa merasakan tanah di bawah telapak kakinya.

"Ichigo…" Tangan Ichigo sudah berhenti di pinggang Rukia dan memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat.

"Biarkan aku mengingatmu, untuk terakhir kalinya," bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia. Kata-kata terlembut yang pernah diucapkannya dalam siklus mengerikan ini. Penuh penderitaan dan kesengsaraan. "Malam ini, aku ingin mengingat semuanya."

' _Sebelum kau melupakannya_ ,' bisik Rukia dalam hati.

Ichigo mendongakkan wajah Rukia, menemukan mata sang istri yang berkaca-kaca. Keindahannya tidak memudar dalam kesedihannya.

Hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuat hati pria itu terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

"Jangan begini, Rukia…"

"Aku akan merindukanmu," bisik Rukia, meneteskan air mata terakhirnya malam itu. Ketika dia menemukan cahaya bulan menembus jendela kaca kamar dan menciptakan pola di atas lantai.

Ichigo mengecup air mata dan pipinya yang lembut, putih seperti rembulan yang sudah penuh dan terlihat lebih besar dari malam sebelumnya. "Selalu—aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Rukia. Dan maafkan aku, atas apa yang sudah kulakukan kepadamu, menyakitimu berulang kali…"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf—"

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu," potong Ichigo, mengecup bibir Rukia dengan lumatan lembut. "Ingatkan hal itu pada diriku yang baru. Bahwa menyakitimu adalah hal terburuk yang kulakukan dalam hidupku—kesalahan fatal bagi seorang pangeran yang terlalu bodoh untuk melupakan istrinya sendiri."

"Tapi, ini semua—"

"Berjanjilah?"

Tatapan Ichigo berhasil membuat Rukia terdiam. Dia pernah melihatnya sebelum ini, terasa sama setiap malam menjelang purnama berlangsung. Kesedihan di mata _hazel_ hangatnya semakin kentara, dan kerutan di dahinya menandakan rasa frustasi yang tidak terbendung lagi.

Ichigo serius menginginkannya, karena itu Rukia akan mengabulkannya. Sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Aku berjanji, kepada diriku sendiri juga rembulan yang sekarang menjadi saksinya. Aku akan melindungimu, jadi jangan pernah meredupkan sinarmu, matahariku."

Sang pangeran hanya bisa memeluk erat sang istri, untuk terakhir kalinya dalam ingatan. Menjaganya tetap berada di sampingnya dan tidak meninggalkannya sendirian.

Selalu bersama selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sang bulan bersedih, meneteskan air mata yang sebening kristal ke atas tanah_

 _Sang mentari terbangun dan tidak menyadari apa yang sudah diperbuat oleh hatinya, ketika kekuatan baru menyinari dirinya pada pagi pertama_

 _Sang bulan hanya bisa berharap semuanya berakhir menjadi lebih baik, selama kedua tangannya tetap merengkuh sang mentari_

 _Sang mentari tidak memerhatikan kesedihan yang terpancar dari sang bulan, karena perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada kecantikan murni dari gadis di hadapannya_

 _Sang bulan tidak berdaya, menghadapi sinar sang mentari yang terlalu kuat, menghipnotis_

 _Sang mentari mabuk dalam genangan cintanya yang baru, cinta yang lama dilupakannya, terulang dalam sebuah kisah yang baru_

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia memerhatikan dalam diam, ketika Ichigo terbangun di sisinya. Matanya mengerjap dan tangannya masih memeluk pinggang Rukia begitu erat. Salah satu alasan mengapa dirinya tidak bisa terlepas dari pelukan sang pangeran.

Berharap Ichigo tidak terkejut pada apa yang terpampang jelas di hadapan matanya.

Ketika matanya terbuka pertama kali.

"A … apa?" Ichigo mengerjap beberapa kali, ketika merasakan ketegangan di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya tidak memercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ichigo…" Rukia hanya bisa berbisik, berharap sang pangeran masih menyisakan sedikit memori dalam benaknya.

Ichigo menjauh tiba-tiba, bangun terduduk dengan mata tajam. Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam, menekukkan kedua alisnya. Jantungnya berdentum seratus kali lebih cepat.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di kamarku?" Suaranya dalam juga menusuk. "Dan dengan tubuh tanpa pakaian?" Dia melihatnya sendiri, Rukia juga dirinya yang hanya berbalut selimut tebal. "Sial—apa aku minum lagi terlalu banyak semalam?"

Rukia memantapkan hatinya, ketika air matanya terasa sudah kering. Dia membekukan hatinya dan berharap bisa meyakinkan Ichigo apa yang pernah dipercayainya.

"Kau sedang tidak mabuk. Aku … adalah istrimu."

Ichigo mengerjap lagi dengan mulut terkatup erat. Rahangnya menengang kaku.

Rukia mendesah, sebelum ikut terduduk dengan selimut yang dipegangnya sebagai batas penghalang terakhir. "Aku akan memberikanmu waktu berpikir, sementara aku berpakaian. Tidak pantas berbicara dengan dirimu yang baru dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Rukia hampir melangkah turun, ketika pergelangan tangannya ditahan Ichigo. Sang rembulan terkejut, ketikan menemukan sinar membara terpantul dalam mata sang pangeran. Berharap kutukannya memudar.

"Kau istriku? Ini aneh … aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatnya bila perkataanmu itu benar adanya." Dia terkekeh, memiringkan kepalanya sambil memerhatikan Rukia yang beringsut menjauh. "Aku tidak mungkin melupakan istriku sendiri, apalagi dengan wajah seperti dirimu—sungguh mempesona seperti bulan purnama. Siapa namamu?"

Lagi, Rukia mendesah. Harapannya pupus dalam sekejap, ketika harus mengalami kejadian yang berulang serta menghancurkan jiwanya.

Kekasih hatinya tetap tidak bisa mengingat dirinya—walaupun dengan jarak sedekat ini dan berbagi kehangatan bersama.

"Kau bisa menemukan semuanya dalam jurnalmu, di laci pertama di samping ranjang," tunjuk Rukia dengan dagunya, pada laci di belakang punggung Ichigo. "Semuanya tertulis di sana dan itu adalah tulisanmu sendiri. Memercayainya atau tidak itu tergantung pada dirimu sendiri."

"Kau menyerah kepadaku?"

Rukia tersentak, ketika sebelah kakinya sudah menapaki karpet. "A-apa?"

Ichigo menaikkan kedua alisnya. Sudut mulutnya tertarik ke satu sisi. "Kau dan aku di satu ranjang tanpa sehelai kain pun, selain selimut ini. Dan anehnya aku tidak bisa mengingat apa pun tentang dirimu, selain fakta yang kausebutkan bahwa aku adalah suamimu, lalu kau meninggalkanku begitu saja sendirian di sini?" Dia mendengus, semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Rukia yang mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas. "Aku tidak pernah memiliki riwayat penyakit hilang ingatan, jadi jangan bercanda denganku. Siapa dirimu? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Sungguh tidak pantas kau berbicara seperti itu sebagai seorang pangeran," balas Rukia, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Walaupun aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu, tapi tetap saja ini semua terasa begitu sulit. Aku … tidak bisa…"

Rukia menghentakkan tangannya hingga pegangan Ichigo terlepas, sebelum mengambil pakaiannya dan berlari meninggalkan pria itu yang terpaku diam.

Pintu kamar mandi ditutup rapat, membuat Ichigo merasa geram sekaligus terpukul. Mata gadis itu tidak berbohong dan air matanya yang menggenang semakin memperkuat buktinya.

"Mengapa aku merasakan perasaan ini terhadapmu?" Ichigo bergumam, ketika dadanya terasa sakit. "Siapa dirimu?"

Ichigo teringat apa yang sudah dikatakan gadis yang tidak lagi dikenalnya itu. Sebuah jurnal di laci samping tempat tidur. Tanpa pikir panjang sang pangeran mengambil buku itu. Sebuah buku tebal yang berlapis beludru merah tua. Dia mengingatnya jelas bahwa ini adalah jurnal pribadinya, tapi tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu bisa mengetahui letaknya.

Hanya gadis itu yang terasa asing, selain semuanya yang terasa jelas sebening air jernih.

Meninggalkan jejak misterius dalam ingatan juga hatinya yang masih berdenyut sakit.

Perlahan dia membalikkan halaman terakhir yang pernah ditulisnya. Tertanggal hari kemarin dan terisi oleh tulisan tangannya.

Hal ini semakin aneh, ketika tulisan itu seperti berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

' _Untuk diriku yang baru, diriku yang terlahir kembali dengan perasaan yang seburuk apel busuk. Kau tidak akan mengingat dirimu yang dulu. Terutama pada cinta yang kautinggalkan, yang sekarang sedang menangis karena perbuatan bodoh yang sudah kaulakukan. Sekeras apa pun aku mengingatkan, tapi aku—dirimu—tidak akan pernah bisa mengingatnya. Sebuah memori termanis yang kini memudar dan menghilang. Melupakan istrimu sendiri adalah kesalahan fatal bagi seorang pangeran, karena itu aku mengingatkan lagi kepadamu berulang kali. Entah berapa kali aku sudah menulis ini, mungkin diriku yang dulu pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama saat menulis jurnal ini. Rukia adalah istrimu, wanita yang kau sendiri rela mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk kebahagiaannya. Jangan pernah kau mengecewakan dirinya, jangan pernah membuatnya menangis lagi. Dia adalah rembulan yang kau miliki, satu-satunya hal terindah dalam hidupmu. Penyesalan akan terasa ketika siklus purnama ke tiga belas berikutnya terjadi, di mana dirimu akan merasakan tragedi yang terulang kembali. Kau akan melupakan istrimu, Rukia, menghapusnya dalam ingatanmu. Semua ini terjadi karena kutukan yang aku sendiri tidak pernah bisa menemukan jawabannya, mengapa ini semua terjadi pada diriku. Memutuskan ikatan di antara bulan dan matahari. Kau tidak akan membenci Rukia, sadarilah hal itu, karena kau mencintainya lagi dalam dirimu yang baru. Pesonanya tidak akan pernah bisa kautepis, akui hal itu. Suatu alasan kuat mengapa aku tidak pernah melepaskannya dari sisiku setiap kali malam bulan purnama berlangsung, walaupun aku tahu itu membuatnya takut juga jengah terhadap ketidakmampuanku. Aku hanya bisa berharap kepada sebuah harapan, bilamana kutukannya benar-benar terpatahkan, hal mustahil yang selalu kupercayai dengan bodohnya. Aku akan merindukan Rukia hingga hatiku terasa remuk, tidak bisa lagi memeluknya seperti saat ini. Mengingat senyum terindahnya, ketika aku memberikan ratusan bunga lily putih yang kuambil dari puncak gunung dengan kedua tanganku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah jangan menghindari takdirmu. Bahagiakan Rukia hingga kau tidak bisa lagi berdiri dengan kedua kakimu. Apa pun konsekuensinya, kebahagiaan gadis itu adalah kebahagiaanmu juga. Kau, aku, tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya. Jangan pernah lupakan itu…'_

Ichigo terdiam, merasa beku dalam sesaat. Teguran yang membuat dirinya tidak merasakan apa pun selain rasa bersalah yang entah datang dari mana. Seperti melakukan kesalahan yang tidak pernah diperbuatnya. Aneh, namun terasa sangat nyata. Menjalar di nadinya yang sekarang membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

Sesuatu memanggil dari dalam hatinya, kepada sosok seseorang di balik pintu di hadapannya. Gadis yang sekarang sedang bersedih, Ichigo bisa merasakannya di bilik terdalam hatinya. Samar-samar perasaan mereka yang saling menyatu, tetapi tidak pernah dikenalnya.

Sang pangeran termenung, sebelum memilih untuk melakukan apa yang hatinya sendiri katakan. Dia turun dari ranjang dengan berbalut celana panjang yang ditemukannya di dekat kaki ranjang, melangkah teredam hingga berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Kepalan tangannya mengetuk, seraya dia meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Merasakan ketegangan setelah sekian lama, membuat jantungnya berdegup tidak tenang.

"Rukia…" panggilnya ragu, memejamkan mata dan berusaha mengingat. Walaupun hanya kegelapan hitam yang menyambutnya. Tidak ada apa pun. Nama gadis itu terasa asing di lidah, tidak semanis gula. "Buka pintunya?"

Beberapa detik kemudian pintunya dibuka. Rukia muncul di baliknya, sudah memakai pakaian tidurnya yang jatuh di pergelangan kakinya. Matanya sebulat purnama, memandang Ichigo tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Kristal ungu muda yang seperti batu permata, membuat Ichigo tersentak dan tidak bisa bernapas dalam sekejap.

Sang pangeran jatuh—lagi—dalam kemabukan cintanya.

"Kau mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Rukia, mengerutkan alisnya ketika pria yang berada di hadapannya tidak bergerak sedikit pun. "Ichigo?"

"Apa benar kau istriku?"

Rukia mendesah, mendengus putus asa. "Aku harus memulainya dari awal lagi," gumamnya berbisik.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang pernah kuingat tentangmu," ucap Ichigo, melangkahkan kakinya maju, mendorong Rukia yang spontan mundur ke belakang. "Keberanian juga kekuatan yang murni darimu terpancar begitu kuat. Kau berusaha meyakinkanku, walaupun aku tidak memercayai setiap kata yang kauucapkan." Sang pangeran berhasil memojokkan Rukia hingga ke dinding, membelai ujung rambut hitamnya yang selembut sutra. "Kau berhasil membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, merengut hatiku seperti sinar rembulan di langit malam. Kecantikanmu, aku menginginkannya." Senyumnya tersungging, penuh percaya diri. "Aku menginginkanmu untuk menjadi istriku."

Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo menjauh, memelototinya dalam rasa frustasi tak terbendung. "Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku adalah istrimu—entah kau ingin percaya atau tidak. Lebih baik kau baca jurnal tebalmu dan carilah bukti dari para panglimamu!"

Ichigo balas memelototinya, menarik tangan Rukia lagi ketika gadis itu berusaha menghindarinya. "Aku sudah membacanya, tetapi tidak ada sisa memori yang bisa kuingat. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat apa pun! Itu bukti kuat bahwa kita belum menikah, bukan?"

"Jadi apa yang kaumau, pangeran?" tanya Rukia, menyerah untuk mendesak lebih lanjut.

"Menikahlah denganku, sekarang juga."

Sang putri hanya bisa terdiam, sebelum akhirnya memilih pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. Otaknya terasa mendidih, karena disinari cahaya sang mentari yang terlalu terik memancarkan sinar semangatnya. Membuatnya mabuk dan hilang akal.

Dan Ichigo hanya bisa mengikuti Rukia kemana pun gadis itu melangkah, berusaha mengambil hatinya—lagi—dalam rajukan yang tidak akan pernah didapatkannya. Dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bulan ke tiga belas menampakkan dirinya, di mana kekuatan sang putri bulan meningkat pada kekuatan terkuatnya_

 _Sang mentari meredup dalam semalam, meninggalkan kenangan sebagai pengorbanan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dihindarinya_

 _Sang rembulan mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih dashyat keesokan harinya, ketika matahari bersinar terik di titik tertingginya_

 _Sang mentari mengejar bulan_

 _Sang rembulan menghindari matahari_

 _Begitulah siklus itu berulang, mengelilingi tata surya berputar_

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi benar dia istriku?"

"Mau sampai kapan aku mengulang penjelasan ini kepadamu? Mulutku sudah mulai kaku karena mengulang kata juga kalimat yang sama berulang kali. Otakmu sungguh sekeras batu, Ichigo!" gerutu sang panglima yang mengerutkan alisnya di tengah dahi. Kacamatanya melorot dan dinaikkan lagi dengan jari telunjuknya. Sang panglima yang memiliki kecerdikan dalam mengatur strategi kenegaraan juga peperangan, satu dari tiga jendral planet utama—Uryuu, _The Mercury_.

Ichigo acuh tak acuh, masih memerhatikan gadis yang menarik perhatian utamanya di taman bunga belakang istana—salah satu tempat favoritnya menghabiskan waktu. Rukia tampak sebagai pusat perhatian di sana, di kelilingi ratusan bunga yang menghiasi indahnya taman terindah yang pernah dibuat semasa pemerintahan pangeran matahari. Mata Ichigo hanya tertuju pada kecantikan gadis itu, bagaikan bulan yang sekarang menampakkan diri di gelapnya malam.

"Aku tahu ini berat bagimu, mengalami kejadian yang sama berulang kali hampir seratus tahun lamanya kau mulai memerintah," ucap Uryuu, berusaha menarik perhatian kawan lamanya yang masih bergeming. "Kau melupakannya lalu mencintainya lagi—itu sebuah kutukan mematikan yang pernah ada. Saranku adalah lebih baik kau menjalankan hidupmu tanpa perlu berpikir dengan mengandalkan keegoisanmu."

"Apa sebaiknya pesta pernikahannya diadakan di balai utama gedung Utara?" Ichigo bergumam, tersenyum saat melihat wajah Rukia yang berseri seperti bunga mawar putih yang dibelainya.

"Kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku."

"Karena kau terlalu bertele-tele dalam menyampaikan pendapat, Uryuu."

"Sudah puluhan kali aku mengulang kalimat yang sama—bahkan ini terasa lebih mudah diucapkan daripada mengingat pidato pembuka perayaan rutin ulang tahun kerajaan," ketus Uryuu, memelototi Ichigo yang mendelik tidak suka. "Seharusnya kau yang lebih peduli pada posisi juga penjelasanku atas hidupmu ini. Juga pada sang putri."

"Berapa kali pun kau mengatakannya, aku tetap tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Bukankah sekarang kau seharusnya membereskan dokumen yang sudah kukerjakan?" Ichigo melambaikan tangannya, agar Uryuu segera pergi dan tidak terus menceramahinya. "Aku sudah bosan mendengar suaramu."

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku demi kau juga Rukia. Seharusnya kau menyadari statusmu yang masih memegang takhta pangeran, karena kau memang akan menjadi pangeran selamanya tanpa pendamping! Kutukan itu mengikatmu, Ichigo, setiap kali penobatan raja yang akan diturunkan padamu berakhir kacau dan menggagalkan kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkan gelar raja sempurna untuk pemerintahan."

Ichigo mendesah, mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya pada pilar batu. "Bahkan, mendiang ayah dan ibuku sama sekali tidak meninggalkan legasi yang bisa kudapatkan tanpa susah payah. Semuanya terus berulang dan aku akan tetap diam dalam posisiku ini selamanya. Itu yang ingin kausimpulkan."

"Ada yang bisa dilakukan atau tidak, itu semua tergantung dari kepercayaanmu yang kaupercayai sekarang. Dirimu yang baru butuh lebih dari enam bulan untuk mulai beradaptasi dengan keadaan ini, terutama kepada Rukia. Kautahu apa yang sudah dikorbankannya selama ini demi dirimu?"

Ichigo tidak bisa membalas lebih, hanya diam dan memerhatikan Rukia dalam keheningan. Kebenciannya kepada diri sendiri karena tidak bisa menyangkal apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, bergemuruh dalam dadanya.

Sebuah penyesalan karena—entah apa yang sudah dilakukannya—menyakiti Rukia hingga sinar rembulan di sekitar tubuh mungilnya meredup. Kekuatan bulan yang dimiliki Rukia, bertolak belakang dengan kekuatan matahari yang kini melingkupi Ichigo seperti jubah kasat mata.

Walaupun dia mengetahuinya, tapi Ichigo tetap menginginkan Rukia, apa pun konsekuensinya. Terlebih menikahi ulang sang putri rembulan dan menjadikannya pendamping sah di samping takhtanya.

"Aku tetap akan menikahinya secara sah dan legal, Uryuu," jelas Ichigo tak lagi lagi goyah. Tekadnya mantap sekuat baja. "Putri bulan akan menjadi ratu setelah gelar raja dinobatkan kepadaku. Hanya dialah pendamping yang cocok untuk bersanding bersamaku."

"Karena itulah kau disebut sebagai pangeran yang paling keras kepala, bahkan dari generasi keturunan matahari yang pernah ada," balas Uryuu, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah lebih dari seratus tahun aku berada di sampingmu dan kebodohanmu tetap tidak bisa tergantikan. Latihlah dirimu agar lebih peka terhadap lingkunganmu! Rukia-sudah-menjadi-istrimu. Ucapkan kalimat itu seratus kali dan anggap sebagai mantera penyembuh untukmu!" sindir Uryuu.

"Sudah atau pun belum, aku ingin melakukannya. Bukankah itu hak seorang pemimpin negara untuk merayakan sebuah pesta besar atau tidak?" Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya, mengamati sang panglimanya yang kini wajahnya berubah hampir berwarna ungu pekat. Dia benar-benar marah. "Dan sekarang kau marah kepadaku?"

"Lucu sekali kau baru menyadarinya."

"Bagaimana kalau memulai penobatan raja pada diriku, bila putri memang sudah menjadi istriku?" tanya Ichigo sekali lagi mencoba bernegosiasi, sedikit antusias karena akhirnya dia mengambil dua langkah ke depan.

Uryuu terdiam, berusaha memilih kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. Sementara Ichigo menunggu dan berharap sahabatnya itu ada di pihaknya sekarang.

"Kau tahu, bahwa dewan petinggi sama sekali tidak menyetujui penobatanmu, Ichigo. Semuanya karena kutukan yang ada pada dirimu—di mana kau akan kehilangan memori yang sudah melekat erat selama dua tahun lebih dalam hidupmu. Memori yang hanya Rukia yang berada di sana, sang putri yang kaulupakan tanpa sebab."

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo semakin dalam dan menekuk tajam. Kekesalan yang tak terbendung bila mengingat masa-masa dirinya menghapal seluruh aturan leluhur yang diukir dalam sebuah batu raksasa di ruangan para dewan tertinggi. Sakral dan tak terbantahkan, dan juga dibencinya karena tidak bisa melanggar satu aturan pun tanpa kehilangan statusnya.

"Semuanya bermula dari aturan bodoh yang diturunkan kakek. Menjadi raja hanya dengan syarat memiliki pasangan seumur hidup yang bersanding di samping takhtamu dalam pemerintahan," ucap Ichigo, berusaha meniru suara mendiang kakeknya yang seserak kodok, tapi gagal. "Kemudian para dewan yang menolak untuk membantuku? Ada apa dengan negeri ini?!"

"Peraturan leluhur ini mengikat, perlu kaucamkan itu, pangeran. Bahkan, aku hanya bisa menyarankan kau segera menemukan jalan keluarnya."

"Seandainya saja aku tahu itu. Mengingat akar permasalahannya saja aku tidak bisa, Uryuu! Katakan padaku, siapa yang dengan bodohnya bisa melupakan hal terpenting dalam hidupnya selain diriku?" Ichigo melemparkan kedua tangannya ke udara, frustasi. "Melakukan sesuatu yang aku sendiri pun tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kulakukan. Itu sama sekali tidak mudah—bahkan melihat keputusasaan di mata seseorang yang kusukai, yang mulai kucintai tanpa sebab. Seakan putri pun mengerti bahwa akulah sumber masalah dari semua yang sudah terjadi."

"Putri lebih bijak dan lebih kuat daripada yang kauduga, Ichigo," jelas Uryuu, berusaha menenangkan. "Dia—katakan saja sudah terbiasa dengan sikapmu ini—dan tidak pernah menyerah untuk mencari obat dan para cenayang yang bisa membalikkan juga mematahkan kutukanmu. Hanya waktulah yang bisa menjawab semuanya."

Ichigo menundukkan tubuhnya, merentangkan tangannya pada pagar pembatas batu. Sang pangeran mulai mempertanyakan pertanyaan baru dalam hidupnya. Arti dari segalanya yang membuatnya menjadi putus asa dan merasa sangat lemah.

Kutukan yang tidak pernah diketahuinya.

"Hal yang sangat aneh kalau hanya sang putri yang kuhapus dari ingatanku, bukan? Kalau aku begitu mencintainya, mengapa aku bisa melupakannya?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang selalu kauulang dan kau sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya."

Ichigo merasakan rasa sakit tepat di tengah dadanya. Seperti terlubangi oleh _black hole_ dan menghisap semua energinya dalam satu waktu. Membawanya masuk ke dalam kehampaan. Tidak merasakan apa pun selain rasa aneh yang terus bergelayut menyakiti tubuhnya. Dia tidak pernah tahu apa sebabnya, selain karena melihat Rukia yang berusaha tegar di hadapannya.

Ichigo tahu kalau gadis itu menyimpan dengan baik emosinya. Berharap sang pangeran tidak bisa membacanya karena mengalami lupa ingatan akan istri tercintanya, namun sebaliknya Ichigo bisa menebak jelas perasaan lawan bicaranya. Jiwa Rukia terhubung oleh benang merah yang mengikat kuat kepada Ichigo seorang. Satu-satunya penghubung perasaan murni mereka yang tidak ternoda oleh kebusukan dan kejahatan.

Sang pangeran melangkahkan kakinya, menuruni undakan tangga menuju tempat Rukia berada. Teguran Uryuu sama sekali tidak didengarnya, hanya disambut dengan punggung dinginnya yang bisu. Ichigo bergegas menelusuri labirin dinding bunga mawar merah menuju ke tengah taman, di mana tempat Rukia berada.

Sang bulan di atas langit menuntun langkahnya dengan karpet hijau yang bercahaya. Bintang-bintang menjadi saksi kerinduan sang pangeran yang menginginkan putrinya, memanggil-manggil namanya dalam kebisuan. Tangan Ichigo menjangkau bunga mawar putih terbesar yang tumbuh di antara bunga mawar merah yang semerah darah, memetiknya dan mencium keharumannya. Dia menginginkan bunga cantik itu berada di sisi wajah gadis mungilnya, menghiasinya dalam kelembutan yang murni.

Ichigo mengintip, melihat Rukia terduduk di samping kolam air mancur. Mata gadis itu memerhatikan pantulan bulan di atas air yang tenang. Wajahnya menunjukkan keraguan, sedikit guratan kesedihan di ujung alisnya yang menekuk.

Perlahan sang pangeran mendekat, menghampiri putrinya yang sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya. Jubah panjangnya menyapu karpet rumput hijau dalam desiran ringan, seperti angin semilir di musim panas. Kakinya menekuk berlutut di hadapan Rukia, ketika gadis itu akhirnya berbalik dan terkejut akan kehadirannya.

Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Terasa dingin di atas tangannya yang panas membara.

"Apa yang sedang kaulamunkan, putri?" tanya Ichigo, mencoba tersenyum lembut, berusaha mengerti isi hati kekasihnya. Bunga mawar putih di tangannya disampirkan di telinga Rukia, tepat di sisi wajahnya yang bulat dan kecil.

Rona merah muda menghiasi pipi Rukia, ketika Ichigo mengecup keningnya lembut. Perlakuan manis yang terasa canggung baginya, karena sang pangeran sama sekali tidak pernah mengenal dirinya.

Selalu menjadi kekasih yang baru, memberikan lembaran baru pada kisah cinta mereka.

"Tidak ada," ucap Rukia, tidak bisa memalingkan matanya dari tatapan hangat Ichigo. "Hanya saja semuanya terasa rumit. Bertanya-tanya sampai kapankah kau akan menyerah?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah terhadap dirimu, putri," balas Ichigo, duduk di samping Rukia tanpa melepaskan tangan gadis itu dalam genggamannya. "Sampai aku yakin bahwa kau adalah milikku—pendamping hidupku. Ini semua terasa seperti mimpi yang tak pernah kukenal sebelumnya, menemukan dirimu sudah menjadi istriku."

"Jadi, kau tidak akan bersikeras mengadakan pesta pernikahannya?"

"Entahlah." Ichigo mengedikkan bahunya, memainkan ibu jarinya di atas punggung tangan Rukia. Menelusuri kelembutannya. "Aku hanya ingin menjadikan semuanya benar-benar nyata dan sempurna. Namun, kau juga Uryuu selalu bersikeras bahwa kita sudah pernah bersatu sebelumnya."

"Aku yakin kau akan segera terbiasa. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku bisa membantumu mengingat, menjawab pertanyaanmu, atau menunjukkan berkas-berkas yang pernah kau simpan sebelum ini—mengenai bukti kebersamaan kita sebelum ini."

"Sudah berapa lama ini terjadi?"

Rukia menggigit bibirnya, menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit karena akhirnya Ichigo menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepadanya.

"Kejadian pertama terjadi setelah tiga belas tahun kita menikah—sudah lebih dari sembilan puluh tahun yang lalu." Rukia menundukkan wajahnya, menghela napas dalam. "Siklus _blue moon_ selalu terjadi setiap 2,7 tahun sekali. Dan di saat itu, aku kehilangan dirimu."

Ichigo merasakan hatinya benar-benar remuk pertama kali, sebagai dirinya yang baru setelah siklus kutukan berulang. Kata-kata Rukia dipercayainya tanpa bisa disangkal, satu kebingungan lagi yang sekarang harus ditelannya bulat-bulat. Sang pangeran merasakan kesedihan sang putri yang harus berjuang seorang diri, mengalahkan kutukan yang mengikat tanpa sebab. Puluhan tahun lamanya menanggung beban yang sama dan semakin berat.

"Kau … tidak merasa lelah?" bisik Ichigo, menundukkan wajahnya dan bersandar pada puncak kepala Rukia. Sebelah tangannya merangkul bahu gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Setelah semua yang terjadi, bila benar adanya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan apa pun. Tidak tahu mana yang benar dan salah, apa yang harus kupercayai atau tidak." Suaranya terdengar getir, ketika tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. "Katakan padaku, putri. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Melakukan apa yang menjadi kewajibanmu, pangeran. Memerintah negeri ini dengan kekuatan juga kebijaksanaanmu. Dan aku akan selalu mendukungmu, apa pun yang terjadi."

"Dengan begitu kau akan bahagia?" tanya Ichigo, berusaha mencari mata Rukia yang tersembunyi darinya. "Kau akan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan bersamaku?"

Rukia tidak bisa menjawab, karena dia tahu, di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, perasaan takut itu masih tetap tersisa. Gelisah yang membuat dirinya merasa tidak nyaman. Merasakan semuanya benar-benar berbeda.

Seakan diri Ichigo mati untuknya, sebelum bangkit kembali menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

"Aku tahu ini terasa sangat sulit dan aku akan menyesalinya, ketika aku mengingat semuanya," lanjut Ichigo. "Karena itu aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, putri. Apa pun yang ingin kaukatakan, kauinginkan, ceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Jangan sembunyikan apa pun, dengan begitu aku bisa mengerti dirimu."

"Akan kucoba…" Rukia merasakan kebohongan memutuskan inderanya. Ichigo tidak pernah tahu bahwa ingatannya tidak akan pernah pulih sempurna. Karena siklus _blue moon_ lebih cepat daripada yang diperkirakannya, sebelum semua ingatannya bisa kembali utuh.

Ichigo tersenyum, ketika melihat cahaya di bola mata Rukia bersinar. Sungguh cantik dan menggetarkan hatinya. "Dan aku ingin lebih mengenal dirimu." Tangannya menangkup wajah Rukia, membagi kehangatannya. "Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu tanpa meninggalkan rasa canggung ini dari dadaku."

Rukia merasa Ichigo semakin jauh darinya, walaupun tangannya tetap menyentuh kulit gadis itu yang sedingin es. "Karena kau merasakan ini yang pertama bagimu. Aku mengerti jelas hal itu."

Seakan menusuknya dari belakang, Ichigo menghentikan rayuannya dan duduk terlalu kaku. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas lututnya, tidak lagi menelusuri kulit lembut Rukia. "Kau tidak perlu menegaskannya, putri. Aku tahu kelemahanku ini bisa mengacaukan hatimu, dan aku sangat membencinya."

"Mulailah dengan menyebut namaku dengan benar," ucap Rukia, menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Ichigo. "Jangan sebut aku dengan putri lagi. Itu terasa janggal."

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo, merasakan rasa manis ketika mengucapkan namanya. "Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia…"

"Tidak perlu menyebutkannya berulang kali," gerutu Rukia, ketika Ichigo tertawa lepas.

"Aku mengganti setiap sebutan putri yang sudah kusebutkan dengan namamu. Dan hanya dengan menyebut namamu, itu membuatku merasa lebih dekat denganmu."

Rukia pernah merasakannya, ketika Ichigo mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama persis di hadapannya, di bawah sinar rembulan yang menjadi saksi bisu mereka. Kata-kata yang bergulir sepert _déjà vu_.

Ichigo mulai mendekat dan membelai lembut pipi Rukia. Jemarinya tergelitik karena rasa dinginnya, membuat Ichigo ingin menghangatkannya dalam pelukannya.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Mata Rukia membesar seketika, setengah terkejut dengan permintaan pangeran yang terlalu sopan. Ichigo selalu melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir, dan sekarang mulai bertingkah seakan bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Perlahan es beku membekukan hati Rukia, memberikan sengatan dingin yang terlalu tajam.

Cintanya membeku dalam kerinduan yang sangat mendalam.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta persetujuanku, pangeran." Rukia memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan air matanya yang hampir keluar. "Sejak awal, aku adalah milikmu."

Ichigo menarik wajah Rukia hingga bertatapan langsung dengannya, tanpa jarak yang memberikan privasi untuk bernapas bebas. Bibir mereka hampir bertemu dalam kelembutan yang memabukkan.

Mata Ichigo memicing, memberikan rasa tidak setuju pada perlakuan dingin yang ditunjukkan Rukia terlalu kentara. Ditambah air mata yang hampir jatuh ke pipinya yang putih. Lagi, air mata kesedihan.

Dan Ichigo menciumnya, menggebu dengan sedikit paksaan. Tangannya tetap menjaga leher Rukia agar tidak menjauh darinya, sementara tangan lainnya membelai wajah Rukia yang mulai basah akan air mata. Gadis itu sedikit terisak, ketika Ichigo membelai bibir bawahnya yang bergetar dengan lidah dan gigitan lembut, berharap Rukia bisa melupakan segala kesedihannya. Walapun hanya untuk sementara waktu.

Waktu yang bisa menyembuhkan, namun juga bisa membunuh perlahan. Menyiksa tanpa akhir, tidak ada kata yang bisa diungkapkan untuk mewakilkan kekejamannya yang tak memihak.

Ichigo menghentikan siksaan manisnya, ketika napasnya terengah. Rukia bersandar pada bahunya, masih dengan air mata yang menetes seperti embun di dedaunan pagi. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut, menggenggam erat dan tidak ingin melepaskan kehangatan yang mulai tersalur.

Hanya terdiam dan menikmati momen itu selagi bisa. Sebelum mimpi ini berakhir tragis dan membangunkan mereka ke dalam kenyataan hidup yang terasa pahit.

Ichigo menunduk, membisikkan kata-kata terlembutnya yang berusaha dikatakan tanpa niat ingin menghancurkan Rukia lebih dari ini. "Dan jadikan aku juga milikmu, Rukia. Jangan lepaskan aku, selama aku berada di sisimu. Ini permintaan teregois dalam hidupku, karena dengan begitu aku akan tetap bisa bergerak juga bernapas. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu di sisiku."

Rukia tidak mengatakan apa pun, selain memeluk tubuh Ichigo seerat mungkin. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang, tapi masih berbekas di sana. Kenangan yang tidak akan bisa terulang kembali, namun sedikit pecahan hati masih bisa disusun kembali.

Dia tidak akan menyerah, selama Ichigo masih membutuhkan dirinya. Untuk hidup dan untuk seluruh kerajaan.

Pengorbanan menjadi jalan hidup Rukia sejak lama, dan akan tetap dirajutnya sampai dia menemukan kunci keluarnya. Terbebas dari kutukan terkelam, walaupun harus merangkak dengan kedua tangannya sekalipun. Rukia akan melakukannya lagi, mencari dan terus berharap menemukan penyembuhnya.

Dan dengan begitu kisah mereka bisa berakhir bahagia. Selamanya.

Semua bermula, ketika sang rembulan memeluk sang mentari—membuatnya tetap hidup dan tidak meredupkan cahayanya.

Sang rembulan tetap mencintai sang mentari dan cintanya tidak akan memudar. Kecuali, kelelahan yang membuatnya takut untuk menyentuh sang mentari terlalu lama. Karena itu akan melukainya lebih dalam lagi.

Cinta yang dikatakan terkutuk, namun akan tetap abadi seperti bintang di langit malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The end is only the beginning…**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Penjelasan singkat untuk fic ini, yaitu:

*Ichigo masih berstatus pangeran, karena di hari penobatannya dia mendapatkan kutukan

**Kutukan Ichigo terjadi begitu saja (masih belum diketahui penyebabnya), yaitu kutukan yang terjadi setiap blue moon muncul. Siklus blue moon terjadi setiap 2,7 tahun sekali, dikatakan sebagai bulan ke tiga belas (angka pembawa sial), karena setiap tahunnya bumi mengalami siklus bulan purnama sebanyak 12 kali (pada umumnya). Sumber diambil dari fenomena alam nyata.

***Raja dan ratu yang memerintah kerajaan sebelum Ichigo adalah Isshin dan Masaki. Mereka meninggal tiba-tiba secara tragis (aku tidak bisa sebutkan penyebabnya, tapi serupa yang terjadi di kisah Frozen) dan Ichigo harus menggantikan ayahnya sebagai penerus.

****Umur Ichigo dan Rukia (juga Uryuu dan panglima lainnya) lebih lama dari umur manusia biasa. Di fic ini Ichigo sudah berumur 130 tahun, sedangkan Rukia 125 tahun. Seperti kisah dewa dewi Yunani atau mitologi kuno.

*****Ichigo memiliki kekuatan matahari dan Rukia memiliki kekuatan bulan. Kekuatannya belum ditunjukkan dalam fic, tapi bisa dibilang kekuatan Ichigo lebih kuat dan berpengaruh. Rukia lebih dikatakan sebagai pendukung dan penopang Ichigo.

.

Dan seperti inilah aku muncul dengan fic baru. Seharusnya aku tidak bisa memulai fic baru, sementara fic-fic sebelumnya masih harus dilanjutkan, belum lagi hutang fic yang masih tersisa. Tapi, entah kenapa, ide ini terus terngiang-ngiang dan "harus diwujudkan" atau tidak aku bakalan menyesal. Akhirnya bisa terwujud walaupun berupa one-shot yang ber-ending gantung banget. Sebenarnya ini adalah fic multichapter, tapi aku sengaja membuatnya dalam bentuk one-shot. #smirk :D Dikarenakan kalau dalam bentuk mulitchapter pasti akan lama banget updatenya dan feelingnya berbeda daripada membuat one-shot. Cerita ini totalnya ada 4 kisah, dan ini baru awalnya saja, menceritakan awal tragedi kutukan Ichigo dan seperti apa kutukannya itu ketika terjadi.

Entah aku berhasil mewujudkan cerita ini atau tidak, tapi aku masih merasa kurang. Awalnya antusias karena belum pernah mencoba ide seaneh ini, karena diambil dari fenomena nyata tentang matahari dan bulan (ilmu ilmiah yang sedikit kuotak-atik :D) juga fenomena blue moon yang katanya membawa bencana atau keburukan. Perwujudannya agak membingungkan dan berakhir jadi penyesalan di dua pihak. Perasaan Rukia lebih seperti tidak peduli-numb-menjalani takdir-masih tetap terikat kepada siklus kutukan Ichigo yang sudah berlangsung hampir seratus tahun lamanya. Membayangkan berada di posisi Rukia pasti jengah minta ampun dan mungkin bisa kabur dari kerajaan, atau gila. Aku sendiri mengalami hal seperti ini, numb, mati rasa, pikiran terasa kosong dan emosi tidak dalam kondisi baik atau buruk. Penggambaran karakter Rukia yang sebagai putri bulan memiliki sifat penuh kebijaksanaan daripada serampangan seperti Ichigo, Rukia menjalani takdirnya tanpa mengeluh, walaupun seringkali tersakiti dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya. Sedangkan Ichigo perwakilan matahari yang menggebu-gebu, pantang menyerah, penuh semangat, mengejar bulan tanpa mengenal lelah hingga mendapatkanya dengan kedua tangannya. Egois memang, karena perasaannya yang selalu baru setiap 2,7 tahun sekali dan apalagi memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Rukia. Kekuatan mereka bertolak belakang, karena itu bisa saling mengisi kekosongan atau kekurangan, tapi di sisi lain menjadi saling menghancurkan.

Aku sengaja membuat cerita yang tidak terlalu sedih berlarut-larut, karena ingin mencoba sesuatu yang lain (lagi) dan mungkin masih belum berhasil. Hahaha! Karena itu playlist nya sebagian adalah lagu yang bukan mellow atau patah hati, melainkan lebih ke semangat menggebu. Fic ini lebih mengarah seperti cerita dongeng yang kelam namun penuh romansa. Full romance! Tapi masih rating aman kok *ehem*

Sampai di sini saja author's note nya, sebelum kepanjangan dan menyamai panjangnya cerita. Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan dan masih bingung, bisa tanyakan langsung kepadaku lewat PM, review, atau link FB aku di profile. Dan terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! Dan bagi yang mereview, yang menyempatkan waktunya juga untuk memberi saran, kesan pesan, kritikan dan koreksi, terima kasih banyak!

Sampai bertemu di jilid kedua dongeng matahari dan bulan.

.

.

 **Playlist:**

 _David Guetta feat. Zara Larsson- This One's For You_

 _Imagine Dragons- Not Today_

 _Hailee Steinfeld feat. DNCE- Rock Bottom_

 _The Chainsmokers- Don't Let Me Down_

 _Major Lazer feat. Ariana Grande & Machel Montano (Remix)- All My Love_

 _Shakira- Empire_

 _Birdy- Words_

 _Zara Larsson feat. MNEK- Never Forget You_

 _These songs don't belong to me…_


End file.
